The One and Only
by gilmorelorelai
Summary: AU: Regina is a high school second language professor, Emma is one of her favorite students. A good old professor!student AU. (I'm not the greatest at summaries, but give it a chance?)


_**Hi, it is I. (OMG THAT RHYMED) anyway, I really wanted a SQ!AU because you can never have too many of those. Just to kind of set up the story: Regina is a second language teacher in high school and Emma is one of her students. oh yeah, no magic. I don't live in the USA so I don't know much about their schooling system so I'm just going to write it using my country's schooling system and how schools work and things.**_

She sighed tiredly, that was her fifth class that day and she could barely hold it together, goddammit, she had too many dumb students. There were always a few exceptions in every class, but not as much as she'd like. Her next one was not as bad as usually, she had around 10solid students and Emma was in it.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" She asks one of her colleagues, the biology teacher.

He grunted his answer as always, they decided to walk together because the classrooms were close to one another.

"One more class, just one more." She thought quietly to herself, she opened the door, the students scrambled around as they usually do, and they all calmed down for a while. She opened the registry book and asked "Is anybody absent?"

A familiar cute voice answered "Everybody's here." It was one of her favourite students, the girl from the second desk, the girl that knew everything and that woke feelings in her she shouldn't have, especially for a student. But also the girl she'd text in the middle of a night when she'd feel lonely, the girl that would come over every time and stay with her, cuddled up till the morning, nothing more would ever happen, not a kiss, not anything. They'd just stay together the whole night, sometimes they would talk but sometimes they both just stayed quiet with their thoughts. She nodded, then started her lection for the class.

Halfway through everybody grew louder and louder, she stopped for a few seconds thinking they'll take it as a hint but no such luck. She stopped lecturing all together, getting too annoyed, any other day she could have dealt with them, but not today.

"Enough." She said, not raising her voice. She looked around the class and noticed Emma watching her, she was always watching her, her eyes that could make the whole world stop and see her whole soul. She shook her head at her before abruptly standing up and leaving the classroom, she just got too annoyed and the students exhausted all of her energy.

She walked the long halls for a few minutes before she heard the familiar voice once again calling after her "Hey, wait up!" she stopped and turned around, she smiled sadly at the sight of this amazing girl running after her.

The distance between them kept getting smaller and smaller, all until Emma was close enough she could feel the heat radiating from her body. "You okay?" She asked, a little out of breath.

"I'll be fine, kid, don't worry." She reassured, she wasn't sure what she was thinking when she told her she was going home and wouldn't be going out today and "would you come?", of course Emma said yes, she always said yes.

"See you later."

* * *

Not even a full hour after she came home, she heard a knock on her door, she opened it and as soon as she saw Emma, she threw her arms around her neck, hugging her as tight as she could. Emma just stood silently, holding her close, she put one of her hands in Regina's hair, combing her fingers through her black strands.

Regina let her get inside, closing the door behind her. "Remember how all of this started?"

"I came by to take my phone back because you took it during class and then called my mom and told her I should get it, and I did, I came over but you weren't alone."

"Leopold." Regina added quietly

"I've never seen any man ever actually hit a woman till then, and I made a promise to myself to do anything to help you in any way I can, so when you asked me if I could stay in that broken sad voice of yours, I would do just that… And the night after that and well, here we are, almost six months later." Emma finished with a small smile.

"I shouldn't be doing this, you're still in high school." Regina said quietly.

"I'm almost 18." Emma argued

"And I'm almost 30. That's a lot." Regina fired back.

"Regina, come on, no one cares about that, no one cares about us because no one knows." Emma said and saw Regina processing it and knew she was right. "Besides, it's not like there is an us." Emma added, a little bitter.

"Emma..." Regina started softly, but then she thought better of it, and stopped talking.

"Do you have a lot of work to do?" Emma checked and Regina shook her head no as an answer.

"Not really, it's been a slow day."

"Come on then, we're going out and no, no one will recognise us." Emma said and before Regina could answer Emma handed her one of her coats. Regina reluctantly took it and put it on, she found her favourite pair of boots. "OH and you're driving." Emma added, a small smile on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Emma answered with a smug smile on her face.

"How am I supposed to drive if I don't know where we're going?" Regina asked, but got no answer. She looked over at Emma, but all she saw was how happy and excited she seemed to be and Regina wasn't going to ruin it by asking a thousand questions, Emma was happy and suddenly that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

They drove for a good hour or so, Emma still hadn't told Regina where they were going, she'd just tell her directions every few minutes, Regina couldn't recognize anything, she had never been there before.

"Okay, go left now and then find a place to park."

Regina looked around while driving, where had Emma taken them? It didn't look like a big city, or anything special for that matter, and then it finally hit her. "Emma, is this where you grew up?"

"Welcome to Storybrooke." Emma added with a smile still on her face.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think! I really hope you liked it, this was something I wanted to write for a while.**_


End file.
